Thorn
by Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl
Summary: Long oneshot... Winter Formal for the SVU unit... a fight... Jealosey... love... EO... need i say more?


**DiScLaMeR-- i sadly do not own...but dick wolf or NBC, if you're reading this...PLEASE GIVE ME ELLIOT!!!!!!!! i'll do AlMoSt ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"You're kidding! PLEASE tell me you're kidding?!" Elliot Stabler asked Captain Don Cragen as he read the letter he gave to each one of his detective.

"No Elliot as a matter-of-fact I'm not." He said in a stern voice as Olivia Benson, Chester Lake, Fin Tutuola, and John Munch opened their letters as well.

"Cap'in you can be serious. I mean do we have ta?" Fin asked as he looked over at Munch who had a disgusted look on his face.

"We are ALL going! Including Casey, Melinda, and George. And that's final!" Cragen told them with a look meant to kill.

"And Alex"

They all turned and stared at Olivia.

"What? I was talking to her earlier and mentioned the Police Academy's Annual Winter Formal and she said that she was coming up. So were going to meet up with the other girls to do…well…girl things before it tonight. I just love these things for some reason! So yeah I'll be there Cap't." Olivia said with a shrug as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Of course you'll go. Just to be a kiss up to all of the commissioners. You always want attention. You probable want to sleep with them or something." Elliot mumbled under his breath so she couldn't her. But she did. See Elliot and Olivia had been on shaky ground for the past two weeks over absolutely nothing. They have given each other cold shoulders, rude comments and angry glares now and then but now was different.

"What the hell is your problem Elliot!? You're being a complete jackass and you've been treating me like I'm some kind of tramp or slut for the past few weeks!" Olivia yelled as she walked closer to him so that they were inches apart

"I'm just sayin-"

"Yeah you're always JUST sayin'. After what's-her-face broke up with you and Kathy's still with her new boyfriend you think you have the right to treat me like shit? I. Don't. Think. So." She spats at him and turns to leave. The rest of the crowd looks at Elliot who looks completely dumbfounded until anger takes over. Before they could grab him Elliot ran to catch up with Olivia. Once he reached her he grabbed her elbow and spun her around. Despite her yelp of surprise her emotions quickly changed to rage.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again! I could care less about Kathy, and as for Heather, never bring that up again! You're just jealous because I can get a girl without them running away after the first dat-"

Next thing Elliot knew he had the taste of his own metallic blood in his mouth. He stumbled back and put his hand to his cheek as Olivia looked at her knuckles.

"I'll see you at the party. I hope you choke on your punch!" Olivia spatted as she turned on her heels and stalked out.

Elliot still stared at her even after the elevator door closed. Cragen came over to him followed by a group of concerned detectives.

"I don't know what the hell is going on between you to but you better fix it by the end of the party or so help you god I'll have both of your asses! Now go home, all of you, and get ready for the formal. I want you all there at 8 pm sharp!" Cragen barked as they all nodded and stalked out.

Except for Elliot who was still looking at the elevator door in shock.

* * *

"I Hate him so much right now Al. I mean what the hell did I do to him over the past few weeks that makes him act like that?" Olivia asked Alex Colbat as she, Alex, Casey Novak and Melinda Warner walked into the dress store to find a gown for that night. 

"Maybe he's just having problems and is just taking it out on you" Casey said as she walked in to the dressing room

"Maybe he just jealous that you are dating again" Melinda said while skimming the racks

"Maybe it's his time of the month" all the girls turned towards Alex before busting up laughing

* * *

Munch, Elliot and Chester had gotten their tuxes and where at Fin's house getting ready 

"Yo El, what's this thing goin' on 'tween you and 'Livia?" Fin asked as he grabbed his tuxes and heads to the bathroom as George Hung walked in.

"Our young detective is experiencing jealousy." George said as he undid his tie and took off his jacket

"I am not! What would I have to be jealous about? I've seen Liv go on tons of dates before! Now if you don't mind can we just drop it! I mean it's not like I mean it, it just comes out before I can stop it and then the fight is on! She just has anger problems." He said as he fixed his tie

This had the guys bursting into laughter

* * *

"Ok so we all agree that Elliot's just jealous. Right" Casey asked the group as they all nod their heads 

"But wait! Of what though?" Olivia asked as their limo turned the corner

"Of the men that have or had you and that he can't. So that's why you are going to flirt with a few guys to get him even MORE jealous then if and when you guys dance it will just kinda…fall in to place if you know what I mean" Alex said as she touched up her make up

"Besides Liv, If the way you flirt doesn't get him jealous then the way the men are going to look at you will because face it Liv, your dress is a bombshell!" Melinda said as she fixed her hair

"But that's just it! Elliot was complaining about how I always want attention, so why would I do that if it proves his point?" Olivia asked as the driver stopped at the light before the banquet hall.

"Just trust us!" they said in union

"But I don't even lik-"

"I swear if you say you **DON'T EVEN LIKE ELLIOT THAT WAY** I'll kill you because _everyone_ knows you two are more then head over heels for each other!" Melinda said as the limo pulled to a stop

"Now get out and get your man" Alex said as they piled out of the limo and headed in.

All four girls had on different outfits and unlike everyone else there. All the men stared!

Melinda had on a light pale pink spaghetti strap dress that stopped a little after her knee, stopped mid-back, and a gold strip that went around her stomach. She had 3 inch gold heels that were simple yet elegant. Her hair was scrunched and put up in a clip. She had on a golden key necklace, gold bangles and golden chandlers earrings.

Casey and on a strapless midnight blue gown that met the floor but barely. She had on shiny silver heels that crossed multiple times over the top of it. Her hair was in soft curls that flowed loosely to her shoulders. She had silver drop earrings and a couple silver necklaces of different sizes.

Alex had on an olive green dress that had only one strap that went over one shoulder and the dress stopped at her ankles but was loose. She had black closed toe heels and her hair was up in a gentle bun. And her pearl necklace and pearl earrings that matched her set of pearl bracelets.

But most eyes were on Olivia. She wore a bright, bright red silk halter dress that had almost no back and laid on the ground even as she walked and looked as though it was dipped in white at the bottom. She had on 4 inch black strappy open toed heels that made her taller then she already was and her long hair was pin straight that landed just above her shoulders. She had on a square diamond journey necklace, diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet.

"Um…lets go to the bathroom I don't think the guys are here yet" Olivia said as she started to get uncomfortable against the stares

"You two go me and Casey will go to the table in case the guys show up, ok?" Melinda said as she grabbed Casey's arm and dragged her to the table.

* * *

Elliot sat by the window of the limo as they drove to the ball as the other men tried to talk to him. 

"Man, I want'ta know straight up why you and 'Livia are ready ta kill each other" Fin said as he turned and looked at Elliot

"I don't know! She's just acting-"

"If you say that it's all her fault that you to are fighting and she has problems then I'm going to request you to George over here!" Munch said as he patted George on the shoulder

"Ugh! I don't know anymore!" Elliot said as he threw up his hands in frustration. "It all started when Liv and I were the only people in the station after a case I guess." He starts as he runs a hand over his face. "This punk- I mean guy came in and said he was looking for Liv. I told him she would be out in a second. Next thing I know Liv comes out of the bathroom in a 'more than friendly' outfit. I mean the kind of outfit you would wear on like a date to the club of something. So I called her over and told her that I didn't trust the guy and she told me that they were going out now for about 3-4 months! I mean she should have told me! So then me being me I told her that if she kept dressing that way then he would turn her into a special victim and to not come crying to me when he does. And if it wasn't for that pric- I mean man that she WAS dating I'd probable have a fat lip right now." He finished as he looked down at his hands. When he looked up all the men in the limo had their mouths wide open.

"**WHY THE HELL WOULD YA SAY SUMTHIN' STUPID LIKE THAT TA DA GIRL YA IN LOVE WIT'?!**" Fin asked as his shock took over with anger

Elliot was bombarded with questions, both angry and shocked, until one caught his attention

"Do you love her?"

Even threw all of the yelling and anger it became dead quite as they all shifted to face George who hadn't spoken the whole ride

"What?" Elliot asked, not knowing if he heard the question right, and if so was in complete shock

"Do. You. Love. Her.?" He asked as he took a sip of his water and reached for the door. This left Elliot completely lost in thought

"Just think about it" George said as he got out followed by the rest and later by Elliot.

All the men were dressed in tuxes, but with their own style.

John and Chester look the most alike. They both had dark navy blue suits on and black shoes. The difference was that John had on a white collared shirt with a black tie and Chester just had a black turtleneck.

Fin was the most unique. He had on a bright white tux, a black collared shirt with a white tie. You could tell his was expansive because his cuff links were solid white gold links and he also had shiny brand new white shoes. And his diamond earring was bigger than any engagement ring seen.

George was the most work-related. He wore a dark gray suit with black shoes. He had on a black collared shirt with a dark gray tie that matched his suit. With his hair in gentle spicks and his silver rimmed glasses, he looked the most sophisticated

But Elliot was the most classic. He wore a smooth black tux and shiny black shoes. He wore a bright white collared shirt that was as smooth as his tux and the first two buttons open. He wore a Rolex imbedded with tiny diamonds on his right wrist.

All of the men besides George had a rose in the suit pocket

John had an orange one, Chester a yellow. Fin had a light pink one and Elliot had a white rose.

All in all the men and women from the Special Victims Unit can clean up nicely!

* * *

"Alex, what if he's already out there? What if he's already at the table?" Asked Olivia as she touched up her eye-liner 

"You go over, put your stuff down, say 'hi' to ALMOST everyone, then follow me." She stated as she fixed her lip gloss

Olivia threw the eye-liner into her clutch in frustration.

"I hope your right." she murmured as they walked out

"Of course I'm right, when am I not?" Alex grinned as she wrapped her arm around Olivia's and walked to the table

* * *

As the 5 men walked to the table, Elliot slowed down and caught George by the arm. Despite his surprise, George looked at him as calmly as ever. 

"George-"

"Save it Elliot! Yes I asked if you loved Olivia, and yes you do. Don't you dare try to deny it! Face it Elliot, you fell for your partner and you can't fall out." He said with his small smile "Just try not to hurt her anymore then you have. I don't think it was very smart to say those things in spite of jealousy but what's done is done and you can't change the past and only the future. So don't mess up the one thing that's good for both of you!" Before Elliot could speak what he was thinking George answered him. "Since it's you we're talking about, no, don't give in so easily. Play some hard ball, you know, act like a tease kind of, like flirt with the others." He spoke. Elliot looked at him like he grew another head.

"Are you the same Doctor Hung that we've had for the past 7 years?" Elliot asked in a playful, yet disbelieving, tone

"Yes just in friend, not work, form." He smirked and walked away.

Before he went back to sit he went to the bar and got a bottle of water and a glass of ice and walked back. As Elliot sat down he noticed that Olivia and Alex were missing ad that there was a seat right next to him and one straight across from him. He was wondering who would sit where when they showed. Elliot was looking down at the plates when he saw Alex's wedding ring and knew where they sat. Upon Don's arrival, as they stood it, was the first time Elliot looked at Olivia and he literally choked on his water. When his episode was done his jaw dropped. As did Fin's, John's, Chester's, George's, and Don's! But Elliot's was open the widest!

"Captain." Olivia said as she put down her shawl and clutch and walked to Alex's side.

"Olivia." Don said as he quickly recovered and gently kissed her on the cheek

Olivia turned and saw the guys in shock and lightly blushed. Fin was there by her side when his sense kicked in.

"Damn girl ya lookin' fine t'night" Fin said as he also kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Fin. Me. You. Dance. Later." She said as she fixed his collar

"You got it 'Livia" Fin told her as she walked over to where John and Chester sat.

"Hey guys. You two clean up nicely too!" she said as she bent down and kissed them both on the cheek and started to walk back to Alex.

As Olivia walked by Elliot, she could smell the scent of Polo Double Black; at the same time he could smell Oasis Women on her and almost melted.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat but we're going to grab a drink and meet up with some people" Olivia said as she and Alex walked away.

It had not gone unnoticed that she did not say hi to Elliot. Especially to Elliot.

As Olivia and Alex walked away, Elliot watched as they went and got drinks then walked over to the Forensics Tech, Ryan O'Halloran and his friends as they sat near the corner.

"Hey Rya! This is my friend Alex. You might remember her, Alex Colbat, our unit's old ADA?" Olivia asked as she placed a hand on Ryan's forearm as she introduced them.

"Yeah I remember her. I've heard a lot about you Alex, good things don't worry. So what brings you two over here and not over with Elliot and them?" He asked as he led them to his groups table.

"Well for one I wanted to introduce you to Alex and second I wanted to see if you wanted to dance?" she said as she put her drink on the table and turned towards him.

"Wait, what? You want to dance with me?" he asked with pure confusion in his voice as he took a quick sip of his drink.

"Yeah…is it such a random thing?" she said as she grab his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Well…um…kinda yeah! Everyone at the Tech room sort of had bets on when you and Elliot would get together…even Fin and John were in it." He said a slow song came on and he hesitantly put his hands around her waist.

"Yeah well that's not going to happen." Olivia said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah ok." He said rolling his eyes as they swayed in their place.

"What's that support to mean?" She asked

"Well right now Elliot's giving a look that puts a new meaning to 'if looks could kill' and whatever fight you two are in, the jealousy tactic you're using is working." Ryan told her as he gave her a sly smile.

"I-I-How did you know?" She asked with shock in her voice as the song changed to a fast dance

"Please Liv, first off, I'm a Forensics Tech. My job needs me to look at things differently. And secondly, I would have done the same thing." He winked at her as a small smile graced her lips.

"I'm sorry you had to fine out like that." She said as she looked over to where Elliot stood watching them.

"It's not a big thing. I kind of suspected it when you asked me to dance and I saw Elliot glaring at me." Ryan told her as he spun her out then back in.

"You know you should have become a detective. If not then a pro-dancer." She giggled as he spun her out again then twirled her before bringing her back in.

"Nah. That would mean I'd need to where those costumes. Anyway, is there any way I could help you out?" He asked as they started to dance as if in a movie.

"Well…yeah, but you have to remember that I don't really mean any of the things I'm or asking you to do ok?" She asked as the song ended and they headed back to their table.

"Anything." he told her as Alex came up to them with their drinks.

"Hey Al, Ryan's going to help us out with the Elliot thing. But there is one more thing I want to do just to tick him off more." She said as she stole a peak at the table.

"And that would be?" Ryan and Alex said in union

"Well you know how I'm going to dance with most of our unit…" she said as she looked at both of them.

"Yeah…" they trailed off.

"Well…."

* * *

"Captain, guys, you all know Ryan O'Halloran, from the crime tech." she said as she introduced him to the unit. 

A bunch of 'hey Ryan' and 'hey what's up?' came from the table.

"Well Fin, I promised you a dance so let get out there." Then she turned back to Ryan. "Thanks for the dance. We should dance again later." She said with a wink and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok with me." He told her with a shrug

"Great, come on, Fin. Lets' hit the dance floor!" she said as she grabbed his hand and led him out there.

"George, can I talk with you for a minute?"

Everyone at the table looked curiously at Elliot and George. But George was as calm as earlier

"Sure Elliot." As he got up and followed Elliot to the back of the room.

Once they, Elliot exploded.

"What am I gonna do now George?! I didn't expect her to go and flirt with Ryan O'Halloran! Let alone kiss him! What should I do?!" Elliot asked as he paced back and forth as George watched patiently.

"Well Elliot what do you _want_ to do?" George knew as soon he said it Elliot would go crazy so he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

But Elliot just stopped pacing and turned towards him with an expression with the mixture of confusion and shock. It was quite for a few seconds before George broke it.

"Well I thin-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _'What do I want to do'_?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Delayed reaction. "What do you think I want to do?! I want to beat the shit out of Ryan O'Halloran! I also want to shake Olivia so hard until she realizes that I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her!" He shouted. But shocked that he just told George that, his hand flew up to cover his mouth.

George was shocked into silence.

"Then scoop down to her level. Wasn't you her told her one day 'the only way to beat someone in a dirty fight, is to get right down in the gutter with them'?" George asked as he leaned against the table behind him.

"Well yeah but-"

"But nothing. You don't need me to spell it out for you. Follow your own advise! Get down in the gutter with her." George said as he got up and started to walk back but stopped short and turned around. "And for once you actually answered one of my questions' without a story." He smirked then turned and walked back.

When Elliot got back to the table Olivia and Fin were sitting in their seats and dinner was being server. So Elliot sat down in his seat careful not to look across the table at her. All throughout dinner Alex and George looked back and forth between Elliot and Olivia wondering what would happen next. Fin, Munch and Melinda were arguing over one of Munch's theories, Chester and Casey were making googley-eyes at each other, Don was talking to another Captain, while Elliot pushed around the food on his plate as Olivia traced the rim of her glass. Occasionally they would look up and their stares were filled with pure hatred and a hint of sorrow. Once dinner was over, Olivia asked, with Casey's permission of course, Chester to dance. So she and Chester hit the dance floor as Casey asked Elliot to dance.

"Hey El, you want to dance? Of are you going to sit there all night?" Casey asked as she pulled Elliot out of his chair and led him to the middle of the floor.

In the middle of the song Ryan came up to Chester and Olivia.

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" He asked and Elliot gave a sideway glance to see what was happening.

"No problem. Thank you for the dance Liv." Chester said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"You're a great dancer, Chester." Olivia exclaimed as she hugged him and turned to Ryan.

"Well, shall we dance?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and started to twirl and spin her around the dance floor.

"What are you doing, Rya?" Olivia asked

"Getting you and Elliot together."

"Oh. Okay." she said with a shrug and continued to dance

After about 3-4 dances, Ryan finally let Olivia go back to her table with a long hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Damn 'Livia! I've neva' seen anyone dance that much! Here, take some water." Fin said as he hands Olivia a glass of water

"Thanks. Hey where are Alex and Casey?" Olivia asked as she scanned the dance floor

"Well Casey hasn't let go of Chester since they started dancing and Alex is talking with an old friend from the DA." John said as he picked at a roll.

"Hello Elliot." George said as he looked behind Olivia. "Who is your friend?" This caught Olivia's attention but she didn't look up from her glass.

"This is Isabella Prince from the SVU Unit in NYC. Bella this is John Munch, Fin Tutuola, ME Melinda Warner, our captain Don Cragen, oh and here come the love birds now, Chester Lake and our ADA Casey Novak. Our old ADA, Alex Colbat, is around her somewhere." Elliot pointed out as they all said their hellos. Olivia's introduction did not go unnoticed even by Isabella.

"Who's that?" she pointed to Olivia.

"Oh um… that's-"

"Hey Liv! You up for round two?!"

A look of relief spread over Olivia's face when she looked up to see Ryan standing there. But a spread of annoyance crossed Elliot's.

"You know it!" she said with a wide grin.

"Wait! Liv? As in Olivia? Olivia Benson?" Bella asked as Olivia started to walk away.

"That's me!" Olivia said as she turned around to face her

"Isabella Prince. I've heard a lot about you. Our present's captain is non-stop talking about you and your partner! You're like the perfect couple! I can't believe he forgot to introduce you." She said as she shook her hand firmly.

Hurt, shock and anger spread across Olivia's face, but she quickly recovered and blinked back the tears of anger. But the anger and hurt took over her voice and mind.

"Thank you, but we're **_far_ **from being the perfect couple!" she started in a calm, collect voice "But he didn't forget, he just didn't want to introduce me because he's trying to even the playing field! Well you know what, I'm done El!" She told him as she started to walk closer to him, her voice getting a little louder. "You've been treating me like I'm a slut, then you ignore me, and now you're just acting like a prick! So I'm done! Get ready for a new partner. Maybe Dani would like to come back. Because I'm done with all the ignorant comments and rude remarks!" she was now right in front of him staring up, and he could see the tears forming in her eye which started to crush him. "So screw you Elliot! I hope that whatever girl falls for you is really good at fixing their heart when it's broken again!" She spat as she turned around only to turn back around and face Bella. "Nice meeting you Bella. Now if you'll excuse me…" she turned back to Ryan as everyone at the table was shocked into silence. "Come on Rya." She said as she started to walk towards the dance floor as Alex came back and broke the silence. 

"What I miss?" she said as everyone but Elliot turned towards her with their mouths wide open.

"UGH!!" Elliot cried as he threw his glass on the ground and I shattered into pieces which made everyone jump back. "That's _IT_!" he said as he walked off towards Olivia who was dancing with Ryan.

"What's his problem?" Alex asked.

They all just looked at her before turning back towards Elliot who was getting closer to Olivia, who had her back turn to him as she and Ryan danced to a slow song.

Once Elliot was right behind her, he grabbed her by the forearm and spun her around fast. Despite her yelp in surprise she quickly recovered. Tears were falling down her cheeks but she recovered.

They all heard it before Elliot could feel it. Olivia's hand stung and Elliot's cheek turned bright red.

"God damnit Elliot! Stop throwing me around like I some kind of doll! I'm not your little toy-"

"UGH! Oh my GOD!!!!!!!" he cried again before he grabbed her arms tightly and pulled her into him as his lips crashed into hers.

Everything in the ballroom stopped as Elliot grabbed and kissed Olivia. Even the commissioners stopped talking as they watched the scene.

Elliot's iron grip he had on her arms loosened as he slid them around her waist and pulled her closer and her arms went around his neck as she stood on her tippy-toes. The kiss was soft and gentle yet had so much passion and tension in it that the kiss turned hard. At first their lips connected and was uninvited, then Elliot's tongue caressed Olivia's bottom lip, almost begging for an entrance. That she willingly granted. To Elliot, Olivia tasted like vanilla and caramel. And to Olivia, Elliot tasted like dark chocolate and raspberries. Their tongues battling for control as Elliot held her as tight as he could. The passion in their kiss was strong but they needed to break the kiss when air became a problem.

"Liv…" he whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah…" she answered just as winded

"I'm…s…sorry Liv"

"El…"

"Yeah…"

"You…talk…too…much!" she said with a grin as she kissed him again. It getting deeper within milliseconds.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!"

Olivia and Elliot broke the kiss to look in shock at George's outburst. George collected his self before turning to face the crowd of people in the south-east part of the room.

"Hey Bill! You owe my 75 bucks!" He called over the room

The whole betting thing went on across the room for about a good 20 minutes. Fin actually won $213 from Munch. As this is going on, Elliot and Olivia stood in the middle of the dance floor looking at each other until Olivia broke the silence.

"So it seems that earlier you actually listened to me." She told him as her hands reappeared around his neck

"Is that so? Well please enlighten me" He said with a cocky grin as his arms were back around her waist.

"Earlier I told you I hope you choke on your punch. Sure it was water but you still choked." She told him s a small smile graced her lips.

"Yeah well I'm not that use to you dressed like…well…that!" he told her as he pulled her in closer

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked as she looked into his eyes

"Put it this way, in a field of Jasmine, you're a bright red rose." He exclaimed

"Stabler going poetic. So what do you mean field, as in like the station, the ball room, the-"

"The world." He whispered

"That's a big field, El" Olivia told him as she was somewhat shocked by this "But why me? Why not like a Lily, if you're going all flowery on me?" she asked as her smile showed in her voice

Elliot leaned in slowly and captured her lips in a sweet delicate kiss

"I was caught on a thorn!"

* * *

Lalala...Oh a Cookie!

Please Review!


End file.
